Wardaris (The Warden)
Other Titles and Names Ward (he sometimes just calls himself this) Captain Killjoy (Marx's nickname for him) Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance He has only been seen in a dream of which he enters. His appearance changes from dream to dream. The only part that doesn't change is the eyes which sometimes appear to not entirely be there. He is actually a yellow pikmin on the outside of any dream with much of his body changed. The color around where his eyes are supposed to be has taken on a sickly green color. Both of his eyes are missing entirely, he wears something over them to make sure that no one sees what replaced them. His eyes have been replaced with something that no one has seen before. His stalk changes what it has on it, from leaf to flower. He doesn't carry any weapon His eyes both have a blue color to them but they can switch almost immediately to a green color. Powers He is a being that only sees others through a dream. He can enter the minds of others when they are dreaming basically while ignoring any and all mental barriers entirely. He has bound most of his other powers away in blade form of which he can summon (into the dream) if he needs to do so. It's only for defending as he cannot harm anyone. He uses most of his powers to talk to the dreaming being and convey something important that he has seen happening in the future for them. Wardaris is entirely asleep for most of the day except for one hour of which he moves about around his chamber. Outside of his mind and body is an extremely powerful barrier that was set up by someone else other than him but is kept alive by his vast stores of energy. It blocks virtually any attack that comes at his sleeping body (it lasts for a long time regardless). It actually is not there until someone is coming towards his body. He seems to be constantly aware of who everyone is no matter what even if their body changes. The barrier becomes stronger and stronger as time goes on if any enemy comes in. Weaknesses His only real weakness is not being able to defend himself at all in the real world and all that protects him is that barrier. He appears to be weak to everything except for electricity while his dream-self is different. His dream-self has quite a few weaknesses that are unknown. Resistances Fire, Water, Ice, and Light (all for his dream-self) Immunities Electricity and Earth (all for his dream-self) (Note: Electricity is also there for his real body) Personality He is very out there as he will never answer the question in a straight and forward fashion unless he wants to. He always seems to be some sort of guide for others and will always know the name of the one that he is meeting with in the other being's dream. He can never get angry. History He was put to sleep at some point in the past for reasons unknown. The place where his body is located at is completely hidden and extremely hard to even get to because of where it is located. He sleeps all-day everyday. He has visited others in their dreams since that point in time for those who are important in some way. Themes Main Theme: Shattering Egg of Dreams – Xenogear (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6V9UiO9X_4&feature=related) Alternate Theme: Alternate: Fiona’s Theme – Zoids Chaotic Century (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyY-hswkZfs&feature=related) Trivia His body is heavily guarded by creatures and other mutated pikmin who are there to make sure that he never wakes up. They are there to make sure that he never dies either. Tropes Older and Wiser, Guardian of the Multiverse, Dream Within A Dream, Mental World, True Neutral, But You Were There And You And You, Badass Bystander, and... Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters